Epic Love
by MIGZIE CUTE
Summary: Join Sophia Gem Castre as she wonders through her life . Her epic love story will make you laugh , cry and fall in love . To love is to be vulnerable PROLOGUE AND SUMMARY INSIDE! Review and vote thank yow!
1. Chapter 1

** EPIC LOVE**

**PROLOGUE**

Sophia Gem Castre is the kind of girl who always get into trouble. Bad situations always attract her. But she can be a real helper, she can never say no to anyone . As long as she can do something , she will really help out .

So when her brother went missing for 5 years and her father asks for help to find him , in a school that he works . She is more willing to give a hand and swim a mile for him . The only problem is , Xavier Stone High School is not just your ordinary school .

It is a single-sex education exclusively ... for boys .

BUTT ! That won't stop her from lending a hand and convincing his father to let her transfer to that school . And so moving in to the dormitory , Sophia's fate intertwined with the past trouble she made . With a 465 loaded boys , will she ever find her missing brother? or will she be the one to be found out? And as her journey goes on , unexpected things will come! Tossing the coin of fate and luck , she ventures to find the answers herself.

* * *

A/N : Hi ! This is my first eva story! If you'd like it please vote and comment so that I can gain more inspiration . Characters? Well , imagine anything you want to imagine . Thanks =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1—SOPHIA GEM CASTRE**

~_Eating_ disorders most often affect _girls_ and women~

'' _**Do I look like a bone to you Cassie? ''**_ I asked my best friend as she is surfing the net on my bed .

'' _**No , more like a Gorilla . ''**_ well , that is half true . Currently Iam covered with mud . Wanna know why? Bad luck strikes me again. As I was walking recently a hungry dog chased me probably wanna eat my pale skin . So I ran and ran and ran and tripped into those bushes which was a muddy place , I was still lucky 'coz the dog didn't saw me .

If only I had those sparkly wings I've read in books , I would never be caught in this situation .

'' _**Okay cool ! So what brings you here? And how did you get in?'' **_ I asked as I went into my bathroom to wash .

''_**Your window was open so I jumped in.''**_ she didn't even ask why was I covered in mud , such a nice bff.

'' _**You must have step into the daffodils father bought .''**_ I shouted .

'' _**Oh my gosh! Rick is throwing a party today ! His FB told me so! ''**_ Great , she isn't listening .

''_**Let's go! '' **_said she . I opened the door as I was done washing and dressing .

'' _**I have a curfew Cass . Father wouldn't let me and remember what happened last time? ''**_ Last year we went to a party around 8 in the night and came home at 10 forgetting about dad . So , he caught me doin' crazy stuff behind his back . But I didn't do anythin' there , I was just sitting and helping others as usual .

'' _**Oh come on ! We won't be late after 10 ! Pretty please? ''**_Ugh , something is wrong with me . My inner self is telling me not to go and reject . But my tongue didn't agree .

'' '_**kay …''**_ I could never say no to my bff .

'' _**I'm gonna go and find Rick ! Enjoy yourself Sophia ! ''**_ she had a BIG TIME CRUSH on Rick and will do everything just to stay by his side in other words just to F-L-I-R-T with .

I stared at the people dancing like skeletons . The lights were colorful but can cause eye disorder .

'' _**Hey Sophia ! Is that you?! ''**_ I turned around and found Chester wearing apron and carrying a tray full of CRINKLES! Oh my gosh ,my all time favorite snack!

'' _**You look pretty ''**_ I know his lying , my faded jeans and shirt is telling me I wasn't looking awesome at all .

'' _**Can you please help me with these? I'll be back in 10 minutes ! ''**_ his handsomeness and flattery can cause a girl to say 'yes' in an instant . But I wasn't like that … ''love at first sight'' girl . I was just too helpful . I can never say no .

''_**Yes.''**_ Okay , someone kill my attitude . Hurriedly he let me borrowed his apron and tray mouthing these words ,

'' _**Thanks Sophia! '' **_he winked and walked away into the darkness .

I stared at the crinkles . Well , I guess this wasn't so bad at all . My favorite snack is with me .

Prepare to die crinkles ! I took one bite and ohh those scrumptious and delicious goodness of this can take me into another world . I imagined falling hearts .. Rainbow background .. Pink Unicorns .. As I was indulging myself with these crinkles .

Then I took another bite ..

And another ..

And another ..

Brain : You must deliver these to people .

Okay stupid brain ! 10 crinkles left , I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I eat the other half . ^^

And fastly I did it . My mouth is full of crinkles that it bursts . Then someone tap me behind my back .

I refused to turn around . My face was swollen with crinkles filling every space in my mouth . I swear , I looked like a stuffed fish . I was hoping that he would just leave me alone . My mouth was busy to even talk right now .

So what if a server was eating her own food? That isn't illegal right .

Yup , the tapping still continued .

And the moment I laid my eyes on the culprit's face, my thoughts became blank . He was surprised when he saw me . In fact , we were both startled -with my bloated face and him with his half mask.

We were weird at the same place and time? I checked the room , this wasn't a masquerade party at all.

_**''So Chester , ''**_he said , reading the nametag on Chester's apron _**''You're eating those crinkles instead of serving them ?''**_

I quickly shook my head , eyes wide open in denial .

_**'' You wouldn't want your boss to find this right?''**_ he said studying my face .

I don't want Chester to find out !

_**'' Okay , so here's the deal . Stay still for a while and I'll took a photo of you , ''**_ he told me .

Dumbfounded , I answered yes while my mouth was still full . Sputtering the crinkles , into his face and mask .

_**''Nice,''**_he mumbled _**'' So , can we start now?''**_

I blinked many times as he tried getting the dirt I've made , out of his face . And continued doing what he wants to do .

_**'' Just stand still ! Perfect . '' **_

Gosh , he was taking a photo of a girl with a stuffed face and unclean apron .

Was he drunk?

I looked back at him , and saw seriousness in his face . He didn't smell drunk , either . Even the loud music didn't seem to bother him at all.

Was he serious?

Chester would be back anytime now , so I made some act trying to say that he should hurry .

_**''I get it . I'll be real quick . ''**_

After a minute I saw Chester coming . So I gave the 3 crinkles to the stranger and the other 2 to the people I've passed by .

Finding my way back to the crowd , Chester had spotted me . I was doing his job all right . Chester pulled me to the side .

_**''Thanks again,''**_ he muttered.

_**''Not at all,''**_ I said back still thinking about the guy who took a photo of me a moment ago .

I handed him the silver plate . Taking off his apron .

_**''Oh well , I should get back to work before my boss notice that I was gone for a while . Thanks, Sophia! I knew I could count on you , ''**_ he said , before disappearing into the crowd.

satisfied . Now I have to find Cassie.

Scanning the room , I caught another glimpse of that masked guy. He was staring and doing something into his cam . And too bad he was still wearing that mask I at least wanted to see his face . Aside from his tall figure , there wasn't anything else I could remember him by . He was actually the first one to ever took a portrait of me . I was more or less flattered.

In a moment , I saw Cassie approach my direction . She was pissed off. It didn't work quite well for her , I could tell .

Now it wasn't like I'd have more time to chat with that masked guy again . Not to mention that curfew was holding me back , too . But that guy was undeniably interesting . It wasn't everyday you would encounter someone like him.

And of course , it wasn't like I would see him again and have that chance to ask him why he decided to take a photo of me . Reality check , meeting him again would be impossible .

If he attended a normal high school , it might happen . More so if he was also going to my school ''DeViga Ville Academy'' ,like the rest of the guy at this party . Because from what I'd seen , it wasn't the case . Masked or not , I saw him using a Xavier High School cam .

A/N: Soo , tell me what do you think?! Ohh and could you suggest some good names . I need a cool boy name about 6 .

Review and comment and fav. And spread and etc. Redundant? xD .

Love ya all! I would appreciate it if you are a loud reader .

Thx and God Bless!

Love lots,

MIGZIE CUTE


End file.
